No mami, no me gusta el baño
by DaniiStewart
Summary: Nessie no privaria a Bella de los problemas con los baños. Asi es, la pequeña nessie odia los baños. Un pequeño One-shot de Bella y Nessie


**No mami, no me gusta el baño**

Hoy era un día muy agradable, demasiado agradable, y por suerte hasta ahora mi tío Emmett no había hecho ninguna tontería. Cada ves que hacían una tontería, como lo llamaban mis papis. Todo el mundo se enojaba. No me gustaba que mi familia estuviera enojada.

Pero el tío Emmett había salido a visitar a los animalitos junto con tío Jasper y mi papi. Mis tías Rosalie y Alice estaba de compras, yo había usado mi ropa dos veces ya y no tenia mas. Según mi tía Alice… yo necesitaba más ropa. Mi mami se molestaba por eso, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no le gustaba salir de compras, pero yo opinaba que era divertido. Por eso se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo.

El abuelo Carlisle estaba trabajando curando a personas para que no les pasara nada y mi abuelita Esme había ido al super mercado a comprar chocolate. Amaba el chocolate.

-Renesmee ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?-escuche a mi mami decir desde la cocina.

Me encontraba jugando en el jardín, como dije, era un día agradable y mi mami hace poco había regado las florecitas. Cuando se fue la tierra estaba mojada, eres un buen momento para hacer pastelitos de lodo.

Cuando me levante me di cuenta de que estaba sucia de la cabeza a los pies. Me encogí de hombros y camine a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa mami?- frente a ella estaba un rico sándwich, se me hizo agua la boca.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!-grito- Pero… ¿pero que te paso?-se acerco a mi con cuidado de no tocarme.

-Solo estaba haciendo pastelillos ¿quieres uno? –sin esperar respuesta corrí al jardín, agarre un pastelillo con cuidado y me acerque de nuevo a mi mami-toma

-No Renesmee, el lodo tiene muchas bacterias –suspiro y agarro el pastelillo- necesitas un baño.

Salí corriendo de la casa.

-RENESMEE! –trate de no respirar y me fui a esconder en el armario de papi. A mi mami no le gustaba nada de eso, así que no me encontraría en este lugar.

Se escucharon unos pequeños ruidos en la casa, de ves en cuando escuchaba a mi mami murmurar mi nombre.

-Renesmee por favor, ensuciaras la casa y tu abuela se enojara conmigo. Sal ya, no hagas las cosas difíciles ¿quieres chocolate?

Oh no. Mamá había dicho chocolate… Era lo mas delicioso que podría existir!

-Mmmh, que rico sabe el chocolate… ojala Renesmee estuviera aquí para comerlo…- Salí corriendo del armario y le arrebate el chocolate.

-Mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, es mío! –comencé a dar brinquitos mientras comía el chocolate- es mío es mío

-Renesmee has visto lo que haz hecho?-mamá estaba parada frente al armario de papá, seguí su mirada y entonces me di cuenta a lo que se refería.

Las camisas de papi estaba sucia, llenas de lodo.

-Yo no fui-me excuse.

-¿Entonces quien lo hizo? ¿Acaso las camisas decidieron ensuciarse solas?-puso su manos en sus caderas… creo que estaba un poco molesta

-Yo no fui mami, lo juro –cruce los dedos detrás de mí y sonreí-

-Es hora de que te bañes –me cargo y yo me moví como gusano- Renesmee deja de moverte, te vas a lastimar.

-No me quiero bañar, no me quiero bañar, no me quiero bañar, no me quiero bañar, no me quiero bañar, no me quiero bañar, no me quiero bañar, no me quiero bañar!-mis mejillas estaba empapadas de lagrimas. No quería bañarme

-Sera rápido pequeña, te lo prometo ¿si?-me miro con ojos suplicantes, no le respondí solo seguí llorando.

- Quiero a mi papi quiero a mi papi quiero a mi papi- las lagrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas mientras mi mami me quitaba la ropa.

No podía hacer nada una ves que mami me tenia es sus brazos. Amaba con todo mi corazoncito a mi mami, pero odiaba con todo mi ser el baño, nadie le dijo que existiera! Era tonto, tonto y feo.

-Y nessie, no llores, el baño es rápido, ¿quieres jugar con el patito? ¿Con burbujas? ¿Si?-beso mi mejilla mientras la bañera se llenaba- no llores pequeña

-qui…quiero a mi papi –talle mis ojos rodeando el cuello de mi mami con mis bracitos. Después, una idea cruzo por mi mente- ¿te bañas conmigo mami? –la mire con los ojos llorosos.

-Pero yo ya me bañe nessie- lagrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos y ella suspiro- esta bien, me bañare contigo

El llanto se fue y lo remplace con una hermosa sonrisa, bese repetidas veces su mejilla y ella atino a sonreír.

-Es fácil convencerte pequeña

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos mi mami y yo dentro de la bañera.

-burbujitas burbujitas, muchas burbujitas! –mi cabeza estaba llena de burbujas y yo jugaba con ellas.

Mami se había bañado primero mientras yo jugaba en el agua, cuando termino comenzó con mi tortura. ¿Ya había mencionado que odiaba el baño?

-Listo nessie, terminamos.- esas palabras fueron las mejores en todo el mundo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de mis papis, mi mami se cambio y a mi solo me puso mi pañalito. Se lo agradecía demasiado, las ropas que mi tía Alice compraba eran incomodas a veces.

Mi pancita gruño quejándose.

-Mami, mi pancita gruñe como papi cuando esta enojado con Emmett –hice un puchero y mi mami rio-

-De acuerdo nessie, que quieres comer.

-No quiero comida –hice un mohín- quiero un biberón con sangre de osito! –Comencé a saltar en la cama-

Mami en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a mi con un biberón en la mano. Se sento en la cama y me puse sobre su regazo mientras bostezaba.

-Parece que alguien se canso de hacer pastelitos de lodo-beso mi frente mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos- Duerme pequeñita, te despertare cuando llegue papi, si?

Asentí mientras bebía del biberón y escuchaba a mi mami tatarear la canción que mi papi había compuesto para mi. Alce mi mano hasta ponerla en su mejilla demostrándole cuando la quería y lamentaba haber hecho un berrinche.

Amaba a mi mami más que a nada en el mundo, sabia que por mi culpa había sufrido… pero la amaba y esperaba que me perdonara por eso. Y que también me perdonara por hacerla enojar, por tener un zoológico en casa y regañar a mis tíos cuando querían comérselos… También le agradecía por ser una mami muy buena y por dejarme visitar todavía a mi abuelito y por no regañarme cuando hacia unas… poquitas travesuras…

Poco a poco mis ojitos se fueron cerrando.

Mami me había prometido que me despertaría cuando papi llegara.


End file.
